Battle For Manaan
by Tom Skywalker
Summary: 6 months after the events in KotOR, Bastila and Ravan meet again. third draft of introduction, first draft of Ch.1. Please give feedback for perfection.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Revan slowly woke up at the sound of the alarm clock. Again, visions have crawled into his mind. How long ago did he defeat Malak again? It seemed years, wile it had only been 2 months. Memories have been flooding back. All the things he had done during his reign as a dark lord; they were terrible to remember, and he could not believe he had actually done such things. But it was true, all of it.

Revan was given no time to worry about things, for there was still the Sith order, wich was in chaos, but still dangerous. Without great leader to guide them, panic has aroused. The Sith fleet is about to take over Manaan, now the treaty has been broken. The war for Kolto, the medical healing substance found only on Manaan, has begun.

Now Revan is aboard the _Diplomat_; one of the biggest ships of the Republic Fleet under control of Captain Onasi. A fleet of 50 ships are called to Coruscant, and from there the will move to Manaan to strike back at the weakened Sith fleet. Along with 40 other Jedi, Revan task was to lead a ground mission, witch will be briefed at Coruscant.

A voice came from the comlinq in Revan's room: "Master Jedi, there's a call for you." "I'll take it in here" Revan answered sleepy. A hologram appeared in his room.

"Master Vendar!" Revan said, suddenly awake.

"A very good morning to you too, Knight Revan."

"Err... Good morning Master; I thought we would meet on Coruscant?"

"We have urgent bussines. I assume you still remember young Padawan Bastila?"

"Yes, of course I do" Revan became very anxious when he heard that name. He hasn't seen her since the Battle of the Star Forge. Because of her fall to the Dark Side the Council decided it would be better to separate for a while. But she has been in his dreams for every night since.

Master Vendar spoke again: "You will need her Battle Mediation during the battle that lies ahead, but there is a small problem."

"What's wrong?" Revan asked quite nervous.

"On a recent mission she was injured. Her new master managed to save her from certain death, but she is greatly injured. She is not able to move her hands of feet."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You must take here aboard the Diplomat, and bring Kolto from Manaan to heal her."

"I will do as you command Master." Revan answered.

A long silence fell. "Revan?" Vendar said. "Yes Master?"

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"I can try, Master".

"Try, young Knight?"

"I will do this, Master."

"Good. We will discuss this matter on more closely on Coruscant." Vendar said, and his hologram was gone before Revan could answer.

Revan was sad and happy at the same time. He would finally see Bastila again, but how could he control his emotions near her? How could he prevent him being drawn to her again? He decided these matters would wait until they could to Coruscant. Revan prepared to go back to sleep.

"All personnel to bridge, we're about to land on Coruscant!" Carth's voice called through the intercom.


	2. Chapter I: Coruscant

**Chapter I: Coruscant**

_Coruscant, 2 days before departure to Manaan._

"Hospital" the sign read. No name, nothing. Just: "hospital". Revan stood outside the building staring at the windows. Behind one of them was Bastila... After all those months, he would finally see her again.

Walking through the Hospital halls, Revan's urge to Bastila started to grow larger with each step. He only wished he had more time to prepare: Master Vendar contacted him only half an hour ago. There it was: room 101. Outside, right before the door, there was a cloaked figure sitting on a chair.

"Who are you?!" a familiar voice said, just as Revan reached for the doorknob.

Revan recognised the grumpy voice immediately: "Jolee?"

It took Jolee a few seconds to realize who he was talking to. "Revan? I never thought to see you again! What are you doing here?!"

"I got summoned by Master Vendar to pick up Bastila."

"Oh...yeah. Very unfortunate what happened to her. And bad timing as well, with the siege of Manaan and all..."

"And what are you doing here?"

Jolee looked surprised: "Don't you know? I'm Bastila's master!"

Revan couldn't believe his ears. "You? A Jedi Master? I thought you left the Order a long time ago?"

"Look, first of all, I didn't leave the Order, they left me!" Jolee spoke agitated. "And second, times change, and so do I. The Jedi Council is different from the one that left me, and I just need something to do in my final days."

Revan looked at him. It's amazing how much a man can age in just a few months. Jolee looked old, very old. He was no longer the man he met on Kashyyyk. That man was eager to fight, and with a certain lust for life. Now that lust is gone. Now he looks like a man who is holding on to life just because he knows he isn't finished here yet. His words.

The door opened. A doctor came out, accompanied by a medical droid.

"The patient is ready to receive visitors now, but one at a time." The doctor said.

Revan stood up, leaving Jolee behind. He made his way to the door. This would be it. He opened the door, and there she was. Revan noticed some big scratches on her face; she didn't look so well.

"Bastila, is that you?" Revan asked nervously.

"Revan?" Her voice was weak and soft. "Is that really you, Revan?"

"Bastila, what has happened to you?!"

"They set a trap for us on Manaan. They where waiting to capture me. Revan, I'm so scared. They're all after me. I'm so scared..." With these words, she started to cry. Revan couldn't bear to see her like this, but he had to. He pressed Bastila against his own body.

"Master Vendar told me you'd come and get me to Manaan. But I don't want to go there." Bastila sobbed.

Revan knew what she meant. She was afraid of the Dark side. He was afraid of it too; he could feel it all around. It was looking for a new master. And he was sure Master Vendar knew it as well.

And they talked; they talked all afternoon about what they have done, and about the upcoming battle, but neither spoke of what they both felt: the temptation of the Dark Side.

"Bastila?" Revan asked. "Yes?"

"Have you thought about me the past months, or have you forgotten me? Have you forgotten what happened on the Star Forge?"

Bastila froze. Revan knew she would find her fall to the Dark Side was a deep wound, only to be healed by time. But they couldn't just ignore it ever happened.

"Of course I think about you. I do every night. You know I love you Revan." Bastila replied with broken voice. "That is what is making this life so hard. I seem to be unable of forgetting you."

Their conversation would last no longer: the doctor insisted Bastila would be left alone now, so they said goodbye with a long, passionate kiss.

Late that evening Revan returned to his quarters. He would need a good night's sleep without nightmares in order to do well at the offensive. Tomorrow will be the briefing, along with all other necessary preparations.

Exhausted from the confrontation with Bastila, he fell right asleep.


End file.
